Letters to America
by Gold-Eyed-Fox
Summary: Some loving  and not so loving  citizens  of America  are sending letters  to America . While he's bombarded with criticism, questions, and complaints, you can read  or write  the letters causing all the trouble!
1. Chrissie

Heya! I just decided to have letters sent from the ever-so-loving (or maybe not-so-loving) American members of FF, to America himself! If you wish to send a letter to him, just tell me!

Luv~ The Pure-Awesome-American-Chick-Who-Kicks-Ass

Dear Mr. America,

You eat way to much junk food,you r a ego maniac,and you make us vegetarian Americans look bad!hamburgers=horrible! I am a proud member of PETA!p.e.t.a.! And you r way to over confident about ur plans listen to other people for a change! and you are an asshole for not remembering Canada! Canada Is 100 times better then you!  
Sincerely, Chrissie Baker

Dear Chrissie,

I know that I eat lots of junk food, but it's okay, seriously! I have all these really awesome pills, and diets, and gyms, and a bunch of other stuff to keep me healthy! I'm not an ego maniac, either! You shouldn't just attack heroes like that, I'm here for you guys, don't worry. DON'T INSULT THE HAMBURGERS! How could you! Hamburgers are, like, God! They are filled with such yumminess! How can you diss perfection like that! Ummm... what's the PETA? Is it a underground organization, it sounds like one...

Canada? Why would I forget him... he's like... that one guy... that does something... ummmmm. Who's Canada? Oh well, it doesn't really matter, I'm a hero! So no one can beat me!

-America

P.S. OH! Canada! I remember him, he isn't so great... and I don't forget about him too much. He's just so... Canadian...


	2. Mia

Alrighty-then! Next letter is here! I would like to thank you, for writing a letter so quickly! Now, without further adieu~

Dear America,

Aw. You just got totally hated. Don't worry, one of your citizens still loves you. Junk food = America. It's kinda what we do. Though I still do sports and like to eat healthy too! Stupid stereotypes.

Speaking of stereotypes, what does our hero hate the most? I really just want to attack the whole no taste of style. I HAVE PLENTY.

Sincerely,

Mia

P.S. I love you Americaa!~ My home!

Hi Mia,

Thanks for the letter! It's so nice~ You're so patriotic! I really wish I could hug you right now! And you're totally right! I mean, me without junk food? That's like... like... England without tea, or something. Sports, are also a big part of... me, really. Especially football! (and soccer... and baseball.)

People stereotyping is just plain evil! I mean... it's not really like I'm so racist (it is something you should always try to be aware of, though). I hold no grudges against any religions (even though when they try to push them on me...), I fully support most sports teams (there are a few exceptions, but I won't mention them) my people are equal. I mean, it's not like my eyes are any less important then my arm, or leg, it's not nice to try to get rid of one or the other.

What do I hate the most? Probably when there are really major feuds between the different parties. It just makes my head ache sooooo bad. The civil war was the worst. Did you know I temporarily had a multiple personality disorder? Yeah, not fun. Especially since they used to treat psychos wayyyyyy worse than they do now. It was not cool at all!

Fashion? I think that each person has a fashion. They just tend to overlap a lot. I mean... if there's three people, maybe only two of those people would look good in some shirt, but the other person looks just fine if he/she picks out a different shirt. So, I think that lots of people (in America) have fashion, the main problem is when the clothes wear you, instead of you wearing the clothes.

Seriously,

Alfred (America)

P.S. Love you too! It's great to have you here!


	3. Moss

Yay! America! *huggles* I'm a proud America...well...mostly...I just hate my state government. Kasich is a *%^$. Can you get him out of office? Please! And could you also get that Wisconsin person out of office, too, because he's scaring me. Basically, I love you system, but I just hate the people in it. (You get what I'm saying?)

Also, just for a historical reference, were you the person that got shot by Andrew Jackson while he was in office? I'm just wondering...and what happened during the Civil War? I've always wondered that...

Also, fast food is bad for you and most of my friends have stopped eating it, so could you try not eating it for a week (or maybe Lent season? ;D) just for us? Who knows, maybe you will like it!

Thanks~

Moss

Hi Moss! Thanks for writing to your hero! I'm glad you like me, it really does mean a lot. I personally don't agree with Kasich. I get he's trying to save money... but he's doing it like a commie! Taking away the things I have been working towards for a hundred years is just... disrespectful! I'm actually visiting WI, I figure a nation should go where the biggest things are happening, so here I am! I'm glad you like the system, I'm scared it might be a bit corrupt in some areas, but I'll fix them, since I'm the hero!

Ummmmm... Andrew Jackson never shot anyone when he was in office... I think. I mean, there was an assisnation attempt, and in 1803 he did kill some one (in a bet/contest gone **very **wrong), but I don't remember him ever shooting anyone, in office.

The civil war... was tricky. Basically, I went a little insane, and got a split personality. Which of course, then tried to take over... except it must have forgetten I'm a hero, and can't be beaten by evil personalities.

Ummmm... not eat fast food... I could try... maybe... sure. I'm a hero, so I guess I should listen to my people!

-Alfred F. Jones


	4. Savannah

Hi! I want to thank each and every person who's written a letter! It's really great! That's all I really have to say... Bye~

dear ,

my name is Savannah and i am eight years old. I used to live in one of your  
states named after an english vrigin queen. I am a little nervouse about  
writeing to you, after all your very busy accroding to my new mama, acaida who  
is in fact the state of louisanna. I wonder if i'll get to meet you before  
mamen and i move away?

love,

your grandaughter

savannah

Hey Savannah!

You are really polite, aren't ya? Don't worry about writing to me! I may be busy (a hero always has work to do!), but I can always set aside time for mail (especially when it's from family). It would be great meeting you! Where are you moving, exactly, though? Oh well! Hope to meet you!

~Alfred J.F.


	5. Jordan girl

Hey America!

I'm happy to be living in your country and you rock my socks! I've got some  
questions for you:

1.)Why do you watch horror movies if you get so scared afterwords?

2.)What kind of sports do you like?

3.)Do you like anyone right now?

Well that's all for the questions. I hope you have a great day! Oh, and here's  
a cheeseburger for you!*hands over cheeseburger*

Sincerely,

Jordan(girl)

Hi Jordan (girl),

You seem pretty awesome! Glad you like it in America!

You asked why I watch movies that scare me? Silly! The movies aren't scary at all! Don't you know that heroes don't get scared?

What sports do I like? Well... I like football! It's super awesome! Soccer and baseball are also pretty great!

Ummm... please, do everyone a favor and remember this: Don't **ever** ask a nation about their relationship status, it makes a bunch of them depressed (especially when the reason they can't get a girlfriend is their huge eyebrows).

YAY! CHEESEBURGER! Thnx! Have a great day!

-Alfred


	6. Yesenia

hello America/Alfred,

do you prefer America or Alfred? How are you doing? I hope you have recovered  
from the blizzards that we have gotten this year. *hands over a XL-Coffee* I  
have some questions for you if thats okay.

1) Whats your view on the HR.3. bill that is going on in congress?

2) have you hear about the situation in Wisconsin? if yes, what your view on  
it?

3) why do you call Russia a commie when he is not a communist anymore

4) does the F in your full name (Alfred F. Jones) mean anything?

5) how did you meet Tony (alien) and your whale friend?

hmm, i think thats all the questions for now. Refill? *holds jug of Coffee*

See ya later~

Yesenia

Hey Yesenia! (How do you pronounce that?)

I like Alfred more, when people say America... well America is more of a title than a name. Like saying "My Lord" or "Sir". I'm doing pretty well, really. Kiku got this really awesome game that'll be released in America soon! He brought it over, and it was super awesome! I just wish they had it in English already! Yeah, no more blizzards! I'm pumped! It'll be warm, and all spring-y soon! Then before you know it, the pools and water parks will be open! Then ice-cream trucks! I can't wait!

Sure, I guess I can answer questions.

I guess... for the HR 3 bill, it's mostly just a bad way to stop using up money so quickly. It's also a way to make abortion harder to.. operate, or whatever it's called. I mean, I think that you shouldn't kill babies and all that (I mean, who _does_ want to kill babies), but girls should have a choice, y'know? So yeah... that's what I think on that whole topic...

Actually, I'm visiting WI right now. (I happen to be in a coffee shop near the capitol). It's pretty crazy down here, and Wisconsin's (her human name is Amelia, by the way) been yelling at me to get rid of Scott Walker. She's really pissed he dragged people from other states into the fight, and won't shut up about how unfair it is. It's kinda funny watching stuff like Fox News, cuz they'll say stuff about "700 people rally with Scott Walker" or whatever (which isn't true, I'd say 300 people is stretching it), what they don't say is "At least 500 people everyday appear at the capitol to protest against the bill" (which is true, trust me, I've seen it).

Wait... Russia's not a commie anymore? Huh...

The F. in my name... stands for... something, that I won't tell you. (Since it's just a stupid name Arthur gave me.)

I met them when I was driving around in New Mexico and Arizona, around the same time, actually...

Alright! Glad I could help you figure out a few of life's mysteries! Bye!

-Alfred


	7. Person

hi alfred *pats on head* so how ya doing guess what im going to work at  
mcdonald's and my family is so proud, anyway onto questions

1. why do u hate england, he's cool im a quater english

2. do you ever eat anything besides burgers and fries would you ever concider  
becoming a vegan or a vegitarian also try turkey burgersthey taste very good

rock

4. what was the most dumbest thing you have ever done

5. are you easly amused

Hi Person!

Cool, you're working at an McDonald's? That's awesome! I'm so proud~

I don't hate Arthur! He hates me! I bet he's just jealous that I'm the hero... So you're partly English? Hmmmmm... how good is your cooking?

Ummm, sometimes I have a shake, and every once in a while I'll go on a diet and eat lettuce for a week... and I could NEVER become a vegetarian, that's asking too much. What's "turkey burgers"?

I know I rock, I am a hero after all!

The stupidest thing I've ever done... is challenge Mattie to a one on one hockey game...

I guess I'm easily amused... Why?

-Alfred


	8. CV

Wow! This is a lot more popular then I thought it would be! Thank you to all the people who have favorited/subscribed/reviewed this story! (As well as all the people who favorited/subscribed to me!) Luv U All! ~G.E.F.

Dear America,

I randomly found this thing today by just clicking it randomly but,I'm gonna  
ask questions anyway.*is excited*

How's your relationship with Japan? Are you guys getting any closer? It's not  
like I'm trying to pair you guys up, ha ha *hides USXJAPAN doujinshi* By the  
way did you find a way to avoid England's scones? And what do they taste like?  
And why do you have a cowlick or that hair that is standing up.

- From Aquamoonrock or C.V

p.s Don't remember anything about the doujinshi. I live on your forehead,  
actually I live in Milwaukee,Wisconsin.

Hi C.V.!

Well, I'm glad you like this, even if you did just randomly click on it! Ask away!

My... relationship with Kiku? Uhhhh... well... let's see... Our relations are pretty good, I mean. He comes over to watch movies with me, and to play video games. It's pretty fun when I get to go over to is place... it's so weird over there! Sometimes I stay at his house for night, or he'll stay at mine, but... yeah. On a more "Professional" aspect, he's really good trade partners. It's pretty fun, and it's great hanging out with him!

I have never been able to find a way to get away from England's evil scones, the best thing to do is cover them with a bunch of icing and sprinkles, and hope to live through it... Honestly, if youi don't add sugar to his scones... they taste like a mixture of dirt, ash, burnt _something_ and a little squash (_rotten_ squash).

Why do I have my cowlick? I dunno, cuz it's cool, maybe.

-Alfred

P.S. Huh, nice to know, I'm visiting that area, some where around that area (read: I'm in WI)


	9. Tereza

Hi! I want to say one thing, before the letter continue. Thank you for all the people reviewing my story, it's really great! For all of you who haven't... SHAME! OVER **140** VISITORS AND ONLY **12** HAVE REVIEWED! Alright, I feel better now~! ^^ Goodbye, and review, or no more letters...

_ broken line _

Dear America-

Are you weirded out by those horribly inaccurate "Dear America" books that  
scholastic makes to 'Educate' little girls about 'history'?

Does your country having one of the higher depression rates in the world  
affect you?

What is Maryland (Specifically Prince Georges County) on or in your body?

I live there and just want to know if I'm standing on your balls or something.

How did slavery work? I mean, they were a part of you, and actually comprised  
of the majority of your population, especially in the south.

Florida.

Is it your **?

I learned in history class that Florida was purchased or given or taken or  
whatever, from Spain...so...what does that mean?

~ Tereze

(I'm so evil. ;P)

_broken line _

Uhhhhh... Hi, Tereze.

You ask kinda awkward questions, you know that? Really good questions, but kinda awkward. Quite frankly, the "Dear America" books were really funny when I first read them... and then they got kinda creepy... I mean, the-the... never mind...

Ummm, the higher depression rate sometimes causes... mood swings... but I'm not usually bothered by it. It sucks when it happens though. I guess, so yeah.

Ummm... Maryland is my right ear, if you really want to know. Don't worry , you're not... uggghhhhhh... BAD MENTAL IMAGE!

Actually, since the slaves weren't **technically** citizens of the U.S. I wasn't greatly affected, save for a bit more racist behavior (towards both sides). Only the real famous slaves affected me much, but man, when they did, it was crazy. I got so excited to see people stand up like that! Except at the same time I was so angry it was a slave... Luckily I'm a bunch more open-minded now (for the most part) and I realize that what I did was really not awesome, and totally unheroic. I still feel like apologizing every once in a while...

Ummmm... I'm not saying where my... thing is, that's just... weird.

Me getting Florida from Spain meant nothing! Except that I grew, and got another kid to take care of... they're a real handful, you know.

-Al


	10. Rebacca Jeanne

It's really funny coming hime from school, and checkinh my email, and it's like "OMG, fanfiction is attacking!" I love it!

_ )))))))))))))))))))) _ ((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Dear America,

I love you! You're the best counrty ever! *fangirls*

I'm so proud to be your citizen! Will you marry me? Or do you like Iggy more?  
:D

With much love and adoration,

Rebecca Jeanne~

PS Do you watch Little Britain?

_ dead line_

Hello, Rebecca Jeanne!

Thanks, you seem pretty sweet! I seriously wish I could meet you all! It's so sad, I have so many great people living here, and I can't meet them all! Sadness...

I won't marry you though... and I don't like Iggy... like that, sorry. It's like, well, he's my dad, soooooo... yeah. I don't really like him that way.

Hugs but no kisses,

Alfred

P.s. What's little Britain?


	11. Nana

You know... I probably shouldn't be doing this during school... but I finished everything I needed to do...

Heya Alfred!

I didn't think you'd ever get into this whole 'reply to letters from your  
people' thing, but it sure made me happy when I found out you were. I guess I  
have a question. Er...

How does it effect you when the economy goes into a depression?

In history I'm working on the first depression, or as they called it back  
then, an economic panic. It really wasn't from any outside source either.

Guess Jackson really was bad with money..(silly Jackson.)

Ahh Off track off track! Sorry. Anyway...

It seemed really bad. Were you okay?

~Nana

Hey Nana!

I just got bored, and ever since Obama banned me from pranking Russia... and Cuba... and England... I've been pretty bored. So I decided to do this whole 'send and reply' thing, after all, freedom of speech and all that!

How does a bad economy effect a nation? That's easy! We get sick! The worse the sickness, the worse the economy, and vise versa.

It was pretty sucky, like "OMG, I can't move or I'll puke" kinda sucky, I wouldn't advise it. But I'm a hero, so it was okay in the end!

Thanks for the mail! I appreciate it!

-Alfred


	12. Indonesia

Halo America,

How have things been going over at your place? I heard that things have been a  
little hectic, though you probably already told me during one of the many  
visits; it's kind of like you're a roommate, or whatever it is you guys call  
it...

I always meant to wonder, were you...jealous of how close I used to be to  
Russia...I-I'm sorry for asking, but talking with this other nation made me  
really think.

Please take care,

Indonesia

_dead line_

Hello Indonesia.

Yeah, things are pretty crazy over here, but hey, it's fine, I'm a hero, everything will turn out alright. In Wisconsin there's a really big thing going on concerning workers rights. In fact, the Gov.; Scott Walker, has broken like... two, three laws or so. Firstly prohibiting people from going inside the capitol, and secondly trying to pass a bill without 24 hour notice. So yeah, it kinda sucks no one has called him out on the last one. I'm actually visiting WI, at the moment. There's also something trying to be passed which will make it a lot more hard to perform an abortion. I'm not really sure if that's good or bad though... Meh.

I'm not jealous of you and Russia... really... I swear, on my heroism. Who were you talking to, France? He tries to make everything into a corny soap opera, don't mind him.

Good luck in life,

America


	13. SURPRISE! Sora

I would like to thank Emo Hyper Cupcake for helping me with this one, she wrote the response (I was getting a bit overwhelmed... too many letters!). She was also the one who wrote the very first letter, if you must know.

Hi America~

So, I've got a couple of questions for you to answer.

1. Where is New York represented on your body? (I live there!)

2. I know you like junk food and all... but do you like to eat lots of  
chocolate? (I mean... *shifty eyes* I can go through an entire bag of  
Hershey's chocolate in a matter of approx. 3 hours...)

3. Do you know many different languages? If you do, which ones?

4. What do you think of Asian people? (Hope you have a good opinion of them  
cuz' I'm half Chinese and half Filipino.)

5. Do you like reading? (You know, stuff like fiction and fantasy and  
adventure...stuff like that)

Sincerely,

Sora Nadeshiko

Hola!

Spain here! I stole this letter from Americas mail box so I am I am going to answer the questions today! First question. Okay if you really want to know, it's like... around his temple, like on his head. Next question. si!America loves chocolate I once saw America eat a whole bag of chocolate in 2 hours but I personally like chili chocolate..It's spicy and sweet! Question number 3 so since so many Mexicans cross the border he knows some Spanish, and a little German, Chinese, Japanese, French, Italian ect... but really, not that much, he only really knows "yes" and "no", it's quite sad, so many people, and only a certain percentage are understood. I do not know if América likes reading, but I cannot imagine him sitting down with a book!

~Spain!


	14. Loseofit777

Dear America,

First off I want to tell you it's me! Loseofit777. Ok so I have a crush on  
you. I think you are such a sexy country. America what do yu think of Charlie  
Sheen? Do you watch Regular Show?

Thnks for being such a great country even I think you spend to much on  
unnessary things like I see people with food stamps and Iphones, BnWs and such  
why is that if they don't work?

It's ok I really love studing your histroy. Your so amazing how did you become  
a world power when you started off with nothig?

Love me

PS will you date me?

_dead line_

Hi Person-who's-name-I'm-too-lazy-to-write!

I know I sexy (no matter what Arthur says!). Although... I'm sorry I can't say have a crush on you, considering I don't know who you are and all... What do I think of Charlie Sheen? Welll... I dunno, kinda love him, kinda hate him, kinda don't care... It's really hard to be a country with so many beliefs (totally worth it, though). I'm afraid I can't really give you a straight answer.

You keep asking all these hard questions! It's not fair! Although, those last things were mostly made by people, and not so much me. Iphones are awesome though! How can people not want one! Did you know that some people researched, and discovered that if you're a democrat you're more likely to have an iPhone, and if you're a republican you're more likely to have a Blackberry? Weird, huh?

Thanks

-Alfred

PS. No, I won't date you, sorry.


	15. Spades

Yo, Alfred!

I'm surprised you haven't gotten the start of a cold yet, so how are ya doing?

Have you visited Kiku lately, because he's totally swamped.

Go be the hero we all know you for.

And eat all the damn hamburgers as fast as you can because they might go  
extinct.

really.

just thought you'd like to know...

have a triple jalapeno, bacon, tomato, onion cheeseburger as an offering of my  
condolences.

Loves, Spades

Hey Spades!

I'm doin... k, I guess, y'know, it's not all that great, I have a cold, but I think I might be getting over it... YAY!

Yeah, I actually got to Japan a few days ago. Poor Kiku, he really is hurting right now. He's still able to think clearly (thank god), but it'll defintely take a long while for him to recover fully. The last itme so many people died was during WWII when I... well... you know... Don't you worry though! I'm a hero, so things'll turn out fine!

Wait... hamburgers might go extinst... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why! TELL MEEE! PLEASE!

That sounds like a pretty great burger... I'm going to go make one now... bye!

-Alfred


	16. Bradly

Dude, Al, the other states (namely California) won't leave me alone about the  
shape of Flordia. But then again I think he's trying to start and East  
coast/West coast war with me... So please tell them to shut up and leave me  
alone

Bradly West (A.K.A. The state of Flordia)

Sorry Brad, but seriously, if you should talk to California about this, I can't really step in until something drastic happens, and trust me if some drastic DOES happen I will NOT be happy. If you need help, ask one of you're sisters.. or brothers, if they'll listen.

-Al


	17. New Mexico

Hi America! I am New Mexico(another one of your crazy states) Your a real  
insperation to me. That makes you a real hero to me. You awsome!~New Mexico

Hey, NM!

Thanks, love ya too, kid! I'm glad to be a hero, maybe one day,if you're lucky, you'll be as great a hero as me! Your not too bad yourself! Good luck with the crazies!

-Al


	18. Whitecrow10

Yay! I love these things!

Anyways... Hello, America! -hugs- I loves you!

Now for the questions...

1. Since the fangirl in me can't resist, I must ask you what you think of  
dear Iggy. Has your relationship gotten any better over time? Are you two good  
friends now?

2. What are the Rocky Mountains on your body?

3. How was World War II for you, personally? Was there a moment in time where  
you felt like you had nowhere to turn?

Thanks for answering!

-WhiteCrow10

Hey WhiteCrow10!

I don't really know who you are... but you don't seem too bad!

1- Iggy... is Iggy, really. He's... very... eyebrow-y and not-good-at-cooking-at-all-please-excuse-me-while-I-go-puke-over-here. He's also my dad (kinda...), and he's pretty funny as a drunkard! Relations with him are doing well, thanks.

2-The Rocky Mountians... are like my Spine, I guess.

3- WWII was a bitch. I really didn't want to get into it, but then Kiku was all like "YO! AL! My hero and person-I-should-be-worshiping-right-now-since-you-aren't-trying-to-kill-me! Just ignore me while I shoot your foot! Don't mind that I'm breaking the deal we had!" then of course, it just had to go down-hill from there. So yeah, WWII was a real big bitch.

Happy to Answer!

-Alfred/America!


	19. Julia

Well, good day America, you seem rather familiar for some reason, your name seems to gently flow from my memory. You seem like a nice fellow, lad, lady, it doesn't seem to matter here. You have done a very good job of helping people find opportunity and equality. Have you still got work to do? But of course, however, we are much better off then we might be. And as silly as our government might seem at the moment, I am glad we have a democracy, because you know what they say, "Democracy is the worst form of government: except for all the rest." Thank you America, I am glad you have made a good place for anyone, girl or boy (or neither), to grow up in, with all of your diverse cultures, you may still have some improving to do,but keep up the good work

Strive to be the best you can be

Sincerely,

A citizen of yours

Julia

Hi... Julia.

There's something I want to ask you: are you British? Cuz you seriously sound like Arthur. Thanks for all the stuffs you said. It's pretty great, I know I'm awesome, trust me, after all, I'm a hero, and heroes are the best! I was practically built off of the idea of justice and equality, land of the riff-raff! The government... is interesting, very interesting, very very extremely interesting. I've never heard that quote... but I like it! I think I'll use it sometime... probably against Russia... You are completely welcome, I hop ehtat the people who live with me are happy, it's what I live for, aftert all. I am pretty diverse, aren't I? Depending on where you go, you'll see such different types of people, who operate so differently than the rest of America. I love me!

The hero,

Alfred


	20. SURPRISE! Nana with help from demix13

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I feel super guilty, but my computer was being really un-awesome and wouldn't let me!**

Ello again Alfred~

Bahh, Obama needs to losen up and let you have some fun! I'd probably be  
totally bored too. Pranking those three seems like fun, especially pranks on  
England.

You should pour pixi sticks in his tea next time you see him...*cough* I  
didn't tell you that.. nope.

Oh, you get sick? Well I'm glad that we haven't had too many of them then.

No problem, I'm glad to hear back from you :)

-Nana

Hehe i stole these letters from amarica...  
Bonjour, this is France!  
Yes, I defintitley agree that Obama does need to stop being so strict with Alfred, or else he might get another great depression. I mean, who KNOWS what is happening in that mind of his, that strange American idiot...  
Pranking what three? WERE YOU PLANNING PRANK ME FRANCE THE SUPREME BEAUTY! I suppose I'll forgive you this time, mon cher...  
Hehe pixi sticks in tea... Thanks for the idea! I will make sure to try it next time I see Arthur! ;)

~France 3


End file.
